A Conversation
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: In the midst of Morgana's second invasion, she and Merlin have a long overdue conversation. A conversation Arthur just happens to hear. In an AU where Morgana came back to the castle after learning Emrys' true name: Merlin. No slash.
"I am not going to let you hurt him."

"You make it sound like you have a choice."

Arthur craned his neck to see the two figures standing across from each other. He could feel the blood dripping down his head, down his neck, soaking through his under shirt. Morgana had assumed he had been knocked out, but she was wrong, and now he would—

"It's no use Morgana, I'm stronger than you are. You can't defeat me."

Arthur froze, hedging his attempts to get up. What in the world was Merlin doing? He could see them, albeit slightly from the corner of his eye. They were standing face to face, just inches apart. Morgana looked as though she had been run through something – still beautiful though. And Merlin – well, Merlin had a look in his face that Arthur had never seen. It was stern, calculative. Not like the silly servant he that would call him a prat, or would—

"Fine. I can admit it. After all, you're the great Emrys." Arthur's heart stalled.

"And who am I to battle a prophecy." Still, no beating.

"But perhaps, I can reason with you." Morgana lifted one hand to rest palm-down on Merlin's chest. She leaned in closer to him, and whispered happily, with a sickly smile: "After all, every day that passes, Arthur comes nearer to the truth."

Finally, a beat. But it was heavy, and slow, and Arthur feared that they would hear it.

"You will be executed," She spoke with a slight laugh, "But under my rule, your magic can reign free. Can you imagine Merlin, a world where neither of us has reason to fear? We could be great, _you and I_." Her emphasis on the last three words send Arthur's mind reeling. Her voice dripped with seduction. She fluttered her eye-lashes, and—

"I am not going to betray Arthur, Morgana." Her face twisted, and her hand moved to grip the collar of his shirt. She looked up into his eyes.

"You will die here under his rule, do you understand that?" Arthur flinched.

Merlin smiled. "So nice of you to worry about me."

Her eyes began to water with fury, "YOU WILL DIE HERE." Arthur took a deep breath in." We all will Merlin! One by one, the magical creatures and people of this Earth will die out, and where will the world be then. A clump of rock and ash, barren. Without balance, everything will die. Under my rule –"

"I will not betray Arthur." Arthur exhaled, deflated.

"We could be great you and I," she repeated. Morgana brought her second hand up, she rested them again on his chest, and for a moment, Merlin found it humorous: _like something out of a romance novel_. "Imagine that. It wouldn't have to be a dark world, with you there – you can make it great." Her voice was wavering, she was begging. She so wanted _to win._

"I will not betray Ar-"

"STOP SAYING THAT," her voice cracked, and so did the glass and mirrors throughout the hall. Her hands turned to fists on his chest, but she did not budge, just simply turned her chin down to stare at the floor – eyes wide. "What has he ever done for you? You saved his life how many times? He's so ungrateful, always a prat" she spit. " – just like you say. He will execute you, even if he knew what you'd done for him, for Camelot."

Arthur's mind was moving. Moving through every moment in his short life with Merlin. All the magical occurrences, all the close calls…

Morgana turned her eyes back to Merlin. "I am offering you your life Merlin," then she hissed through her teeth: " _Take it_."

Merlin picked his hands up from his sides, and brought them to grasp Morgana's hands in his as they laid on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to save you."

She recoiled, but his hands held her to him.

"I'm sorry I gave up too soon."

She snapped her hands back, took a step away.

"I too, offer a life Morgana."

She froze.

"Promise – promise on your own magic, that you will never move to harm another living soul again, and I will let you leave." He moved to close the gap she had created; he laid his hands on her shoulders and craned his neck down to look her in the eye. "You can live a life free-"

"STOP." She bellowed from her chest. Her breaths were heavy. She no longer had a plan.

"Morgana." Merlin only said her name. He didn't know what she would do, though he knew she would refuse out of pride. But if he could get her to consider –

" – you will not betray Arthur." She stated, again staring at the ground.

"I will not betray Arthur." He affirmed, removing his hands from her shoulders, straightening his spine.

"Then you will die here after all." She told him, meeting his gaze once more. And before she had a chance to vanish, Merlin answered:

"So be it."

The room was silent then, and the two sorcerers looked at each other. Arthur noted that though the situation did not seem romantic, at the same time, there was something there. Some sort of understanding, perhaps. He recalled the day he had caught Merlin bringing flowers to Morgana. Had he known then of her magic? Had they reveled in their secret together? He seemed so happy then, but this Merlin – this Merlin was so miserable.

"Then this is goodbye, Emrys." Morgana took two steps back, preparing for another dramatic departure into thin air no doubt. She raised her hands, about to cast the spell.

"What will we do, Morgana, if we can't kill each other?"

Morgana lowered her hands.

"Cannot? Or would not?" She asked him. "After all, we've already decided that I _can't_ beat you. No word of what you can do, however."

"I will kill you in defense of this castle, its people, and Arthur," Merlin told her, his hands out in front of his body, turning, reasoning, "but if you leave, to go and fester in your wounds again I – " He paused, intending to continue, but Morgana did instead:

"I suppose I will just keep coming back then. I will have to keep trying to take over Camelot until you kill me." Morgana's voice was steady. Neither Arthur nor Merlin could tell if it was sarcasm. From across the room, from on the floor, Arthur could feel Merlin's pain. Perhaps it was not only him who was confused of the situation. Judging from Merlin's eyes, the servant – no, the sorcerer – himself was not sure of his feelings. Did he care for Morgana in that way, or was it pity? Was it maybe just understanding? Arthur let his head rest again on the cold stone floor. His neck ached from craning to watch. He did not need to see what would happen next, he could _feel_ the tension in the air.

"Morgana." Merlin only said her name, and then, Arthur felt, she was gone.

It was silent for a few moments. Arthur could tell Merlin was not moving. But, after a while, he sat on one of the benches, it creaked beneath his body. Arthur closed his eyes, and let himself drift to sleep, after all, when Merlin came over, he would need to be unconscious. And he needed time to think.


End file.
